ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: Land Of A Million Drums
(At the Richmond Power Plant, Dave Cavanagh and Jon Alexis Jr. are talking about events.) * Dave Cavanagh: Welcome back to Raven: Halloween in Philadelphia. We're outside the city's historic Richmond Power Plant. With four women running the course for the first time ever, we knew it would be a historic night, but, Jon, we may be witnessing history of a different kind. * Jon Alexis Jr.: Well, that's right. Dave. Our friends are about a quarter of the way through the big show and so far, no villain has figured out this course. (A flash takes us into a flashback with more villains attempting and failing on the obstacles.) * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) Minutes ago, Steve Haines went down at the Tilting Table. * Galna and Ramso: Ohhh! * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) So did the second most savage villain, Devin Weston. * Haro and Melka: Oh! / Boom! * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) And, then, Licorice Whip fell at the Angry Birds. * Fera and Tonesh: No! * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) So far, 70 people have started the course. Only 2 have finished. * Geoff Britten and Mike Bernardo: Oh! ("Land Of A Million Drums" as Nejad plays the drums.) * Branic and Lamil: In the land of a million drums, there is always something going on, on, on, on. * If you can't locate your thought off, might as well go on take your dead home, home, home, home. * Ilan: In the land of a million drums, I catch a pattern that spit rings around you like Saturn. * Intergalactic tracks I make them like magstrulium. This one for Scooby, pass the...imma do me one, do me one. * Only you clean over, I pick up the mike and rock it while I'm sober. * For the rated G exposure if you listen what I'm trying to told ya. We fathers with seeds of our own. * Talking about sons and daughters boy, not runes and clones. * Now that the theory gone wrong, an embryo with no soul. Stuck in the green mini-van with my lungs in a chokehold. * Shaggy pass the bombastic. Daphne said “Don't do that”. Freaky Fred smashed the gas and slammed us into traffic. * Now Scrappy wanna box and throw them bows, so I had to sic the pit-bull on him before he could pass one blow. * Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo. * Scooby Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! * Branic and Lamil: In the land of a million drums, there is always something going on, on, on, on. * If you can't locate your thought off, might as well go on take your dead home, home, home, home. * In the land of a million drums, there is always something going on, on, on, on. * If you can't locate your thought off, might as well go on take your dead home, home, home, home. * Lonas: Woke up from a long night of hanging out with Shaggy. Oh no, lost my last baggy of Scooby Snackies. * Shaggy, wake up, we've been had. Our Scooby Snacks they got the whole stash. * He said, “Ooh-hoo! I don't have a clue. I suspect the 13 ghosts of Scooby Doo.” * Call Vincent Price up on the Nextel. Tell him to send another package right through the mail. * In the meantime, I'mma call Velma to tell her to get the Mystery Machine ready. * I'm two-waying Daphne and Freddy. Me and Shaggy dressed in all black, strapped. * Dipping through the flash, trying to get our stash back. * Rounding up suspects, collecting clues. I got a question, where the... is Scooby Doo when you need him? * The hound's only found when you feed him. In fact he probably got my sack. Tell him holler back. * Branic and Lamil: In the land of a million drums, there is always something going on, on, on, on. * If you can't locate your thought off, might as well go on take your dead home, home, home, home. * Branic: Break it down. Break it down baby 'til the flow jumps off the ground. * Ooh, break it down. Looking over yonder till the walls come tumbling down. * Ooh, yes lord. Y'ain't gotta tell me two times but you know I know. * Ooh, break it down. Break it down baby 'cause I want y'all all to know we rock the world. * Branic and Lamil: In the land of a million drums, there is always something going on, on, on, on. * If you can't locate your thought off, might as well go on take your dead home, home, home, home. * All: I would’ve gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling kids. No, no. Oh no. * I would’ve gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids. No, no. Oh no. * I would’ve gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids. No, no. Oh no. * I would’ve gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids. No, no. Oh no. * I would’ve gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids. No, no. Oh no. (The song finally ends after playing over 4 minutes, but the crowd still applauds them.) Category:Scenes Category:Dance Scenes Category:Raven: Halloween